blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Kikunojou Tendo
"}} Kikunojyo Tendo (天童 菊之丞 Tendō Kikunojō) is the current head of the Tendo family, as well as Kisara Tendo's grandfather. Appearance Kikunojyo Tendo is an elderly man of light skin and gray eyes. He possesses narrow-shaped eyebrows and thin eyelashes matched with thin lips, which are mostly covered by a chevron mustache. Additionally; he has slanted eyes, a fleshy nose and big ears. Expanding below to his chest is a full white beard trimmed on the sides and unconnected to his sideburns. He keeps his spiky white hair slicked back with two strands freely hanging in front of his forehead, and two much longer ones sided next to them elongating to his pectoral. His long hair is kept tied in a ponytail, usually pushed over his shoulders and positioned at his chest.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 3 Kikunojyo's wardrobe consist of a long white and a pair of white resembling the traditional . At the end, there are several bars darker in color adorning said garment. The cuffs and neck also display a much darker color. Underneath the Haori, a black, thick, clothing piece can be seen. Around Kikunojyo's waist a white Haori Himo lies hanging.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 9 Personality Kikunojyo Tendo displays a caring and pleasant persona, proven when Rentaro Satomi's parents die, leaving him alone to fend for himself, and the former, whilst highly speaking of the latter's parents even after dead, offers his own home to the young boy. Even though Rentaro ignores him and runs away, crying, he still welcomes him with open arms when the boy is found.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 11-12 During a Gastrea attack on his own grounds directed at Rentaro and Kisara Tendo, he shows bravery and stands to protect the weak.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 2Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 2 Even so as much that when at war, he stands his ground and tells his men to keep their composure in tack.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 History Kikunojyo fought in the war against the Gastreas threatening mankind in the year 2021, telling his men to not cower in front of the enemy, as they fight to protect the world and their families as well as friends. During the war, a Gastrea sneaks up behind him and readies to attack. During that time, he protected Kisara Tendo and Rentaro Satomi from an impending attack by a Gastrea whilst the two were mere children.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-6 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc Bowing his head and with eyes closed, Kikunojyo walks up to a balcony alongside Seitenshi.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 37 He stands next to her as the young protector of Tokyo readies herself to speak publicly.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 3 Later that day, the man is present when Seitenshi assembles the members of Civil Security. From the live projector, he looks at his granddaughter, and; in return, is glared at. Kikunojyo listens as Seitenshi begins to explain the missions she has prepared for Civil Security, when suddenly, he witnesses Kagetane Hiroku and Kohina Hiroku's arrival and uproar. When the masked man and the young girl leave the room, he continues to stand next to the protector as she concludes the meeting and reveals the destructive contents of the case.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 9-40 Relationships Quotes *(To several soldiers) "Don't cower! Look at the enemy! If we fall, our friends, family, and loved ones will all die!!!" Battles & Events *War of 2021 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Civil Security members